The Spider of the Lions
by Serial reader of the void
Summary: Death looms above the heads of politicians, buisnessmen and criminals alike. When Spider-Man starts to investigate the killings and accident with the help of Daredevil and others, he was shocked to find far more behind it all then he originally anticipated. What is this organisation? And why is Peter starting to act strange? Rated M due to some gore.


**I do not own Marvel or Voltron. If I did it would be a mess of AU and other stuff. My first Voltron Fanfic! I should be updating the others, but, ugh, my obsessions tend to shift. Why does my muse never allow me to finish a story? But I HAVE A LOT PLANNED FOR THIS FIC! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 How it all fell apart**

 _They never saw it coming. And that might have been the worst of it all._

 _But even if they had known what was going to happen, would it really have made any difference? Even now,they still couldn't quite believe it. It seems like some kind of sick joke. It had happened so fast. Maybe it had happened earlier, more obvious but they had never noticed it. Or maybe they should have been more cautious. But even then, would it have helped? Could they have done anything to prevent it, short of just outright killing him?_

 _It was a sad thing to say but they already knew the answer. No, even if they had known it, it wouldn't have mattered. They would never have been able to change his mind, he was too stubborn. And they would never be able to kill him, they cared too much about him._

 _It was also, however, due to his stubborn nature that they never would have thought that he would do what he did. They had thought that his moral compass was too strong. Never imagined him to be able to do what he did. Especially when he was so vocal in his views, verbally and non-verbally. What he had done had shocked everyone who knew him in and out mask. They never would have thought that he would have done it so cheerfully and gleefully._

 _And maybe there was more as to why he had done what he had done, but it did not matter now. Not now that he was their enemy. Not now that he had left them. And had joined THEM._

 _They never would have thought that Peter Parker, Spider-Man, could have ever killed over 200 people, including children, in one single night._

* * *

The warehouse block was shrouded in the darkness of the night but it was anything but silent or calm. Two men were ordering a group around with loud voices, giving them directions and orders as they filled a truck with heavy crates. How they were able to navigate with so little light was a mystery, considering none of them were mutants.

"Are they done?" asked what appeared to be the 'head' of the operation. He was sweating nervously and his voice, raspy, betrayed his anxiety even though he tried to cover it up with anger. "Not yet. We had some difficulties with the cargo and had to leave some of the crates behind so that we can still leave as soon as possible even though we might be a little slowed down." answered the the other man. His eyes darted around like a nervous animal, scared and suspicious of their surroundings.

"What!" shouted the leader as he gripped the others shoulders tightly. "What do you mean 'Slowed Down'? Goddamn it, Antov, you know how risky this is! If we don't get out of here as soon as possible you know what will happen. We will be able to kiss that money and our lives farewell!" The leader almost shouted as he shook Antov.

Antov pushed him off of him with an annoyed grunt. "I know, Ludwig, I know! You don't need to remind me. That's why I left some of the cargo behind instead of wasting more time and bringing it with us." He said as he dusted his shoulders.

It was getting quieter but neither man really noticed, too preoccupied with the apparent problem in their hands. That was their first mistake.

Ludwig seemed conflicted at his words. "But because you did that, our dropping spot will be given away. The police will find the cargo you left behind and keep an eye on this spot, making it unusable." He mumbled to himself, unhappy by this sudden development.

Ludwig watched his men load several more crates into the truck, but there was something weird with them. They seemed nervous. Really nervous.

He was interrupted from his watching by Antov. "yes, but we'll be able to leave faster and still get our money. We'll find a new spot. Finding a new spot is a much better option than dying." Antov said and Ludwig knew he was right. Still did not mean he had to like it though.

Suddenly a loud banging sound cam from inside the truck and they whirled around in surprise. A shrill scream of pain sounded and crying before more cracking echoed through the night and the screaming stopped abruptly.

"What the fuck?! You douchebags what the hell are you doing?!" Ludwig sounded furious. They could not afford any more mistakes. "One of the crates collapsed under the weight of the other crates, some of the cargo died." One of the henchmen called back from inside the truck.

The two men were satisfied with the answer. That was their second mistake.

If they had listened better to the voice of the man, they would have noticed his scared tone. But since these men had the emotional range of a teaspoon, they didn't. And thus they didn't notice anything wrong with their surroundings until it was too late. They didn't realise that something was terribly wrong until the terribly wrongness of the situation figuratively slapped them in the face.

So by the time they did notice something wrong, they actually were genuinely surprised. Their surrounding had become as silent as the graves they soon would be inhabiting. They could only hear the sound of dripping water, scuttering rats and their own breathing as they became silent.

They stared at each other in horror. They couldn't hear their men and they both knew what must have happened. They knew what was happening right now. Holy shit, they were fucked. They already knew how this night would end.

Antov swallowed and pulled his gun from where he had hidden it in his coat and slowly walked towards the entrance of the truck, feeling lead settle in his stomach. Ludwig stayed a little behind him and covered his partners back as he pulled his own gun. Antov looked inside of the truck and promptly fell backwards and bumped into Ludwig who was frightened but catched him.

"Holy-, Holy fuck-" Antov cut himself off as he tried not to gag. The smell of blood drifted into his nose and he wondered why he hadn't smelled it before even if it was from inside of the truck was a carnage and he wasn't exactly a Psychopath. Criminal, yes, Psychopath, no. Whoever had done that had to be certifiably insane.

"Shit, we need to get out of here!" Ludwig cursed as he pushed Antow off of him and he turned around to run. But then something flashed on his chest and caught his eye and he stood still.

There, right above his heart, was a thin pinprick of what was obviously a sniper rifle. However, instead of the traditional red, the color was instead blue. Antov stood still behind him and didn't move. He knew they were both fucked. Not only was there someone on the ground with them that had murdered all of their men, there was also a sniper.

According to the rumors, the sniper was worse than any of the others. They were lucky that he wasn't up close.

And as their eyes darted around as they searched for a way out, though they knew it was both let out a scream when they saw yellow glowing eyes in the darkness, staring malevolently at them. A face emerged from the darkness, the lower half masked red. But they could see the splashes of blood on the mask and on his cheekbones. It growled menacingly.

They whimpered pathetically.

"Hahaha-, hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," came an evil cackle from above, "Oh dios, this is beautiful! You bastards look so pathetic right now."

The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, insane and utterly terrifying. The voice would have sounded nice and friendly enough if it wasn't for the crazy undertone it had and the fact that they knew that the person was going to kill them and possibly bathe in their blood just for fun.

"The one of you who tells us something first about your employers will get to live. The other one will die choking on his blood while getting hanged with his intestines." The voice continued from all around them, still cheerful and deranged. The yellow eyes in the darkness seemed to glow with even more intensity, looking at them with bloodlust.

The two men were frozen in place from fright, scared beyond anything they had ever felt before. And then Ludwig started speaking, fast and hurried as he looked at his friend in pity. They both knew though that his friend would have done the same to save his own hide.

"The cargo is for General Eisenmist. We would drop off the cargo in an ally in Brooklyn. We don't know what would happen after that! I swear that that's all I know." He quickly babbled, knowing that he should tell all he knew to end this quickly.

"Hmmmmmm….thank you very much for your info, you get to live." The voice hummed and cheerfully informed him. Suddenly he felt a sharp, all consuming pain in his knee caps as he felt them be blown off by the sniper.

He screamed in pain, howling loudly as the sniper laughed hysterically. He fell to the ground and cried in agony and fear.

Suddenly he hears gurgling from above him and he opens his tearfilled eyes, only to see Antov being held above him. Blood was coming from out of his mouth and dripping out, hitting Ludwig in the face. His clothes were torn and some organs hung out of the hole in his gut. Around his neck, choking him, were his pulled out intestines, still warm and bloody.

Standing above both of them was the yellow eyes demon. Yellow, just yellow, eyes were staring at them, the rest of his face covered by a red mask. Soft and fluffy looking hair framed his face with the bags hanging slightly in his eyes. He wore all red and black and he had a giant sword that was stuck inside of Antov.

And Ludwig could only watch as the light faded out of Antov's eyes, as he started to stop struggling, as he grew weaker and weaker. Until it finally died.

And then the beast, for the yellow eyes man could be called nothing else, removed the sword from his now dead comrade and dropped his dead body on top of Ludwig. He looked at Ludwig and briefly Ludwig hoped that it was finally over, he would live. But then the man clad in red raised his foot and stomped into Ludwigs mouth continuously, breaking Ludwigs jaw and turning his mouth into a bloody mess that left him trying not to choke on his own blood.

"Now you won't be able to tell anybody about us. When they interrogate you, you will say nothing of us. Not our voices, not our appearances and not our color. Do you understand?" The beast asked and Ludwig nodded, crying and not even able to feel like less of a man than he already felt. The sniper was laughing again in the background.

The beats than reached into his jacket and pulled out an card before letting it fall on top of Ludwig. It's purple color striking against the red that it lay on top of. And then he walked away. Leaving the poor man there to bleed, either to die of blood loss or to be found and rescued.

When the police found the barely alive man in the middle of the carnage, they only found a purple card as evidence of who did it. The message of the card was bone chilling for those who understood what it meant.

 _The Red and Blue lions have started to hunt for their prey._

* * *

 ** _I'm open to suggestions! I can't find nearly enough evil Vigilante AU's in the Voltron Fandom. I need more!_**

 ** _Do review please!_**


End file.
